


Push

by EmmieFitz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmieFitz/pseuds/EmmieFitz





	Push

_Fictional Episode using some of my favorite moments between “The Twins”. Operating under the assumption that everybody is cool with the situations._

Liam’s always been a tactile person. Laura, the longer she spends with Liam, has become touchier over the past few years. It’s easy to nudge Liam in the moment, to hug him in an intense “twinning” scene that usually leaves her in tears, to lean into him while listening to their best friend’s beautiful exposition.  


Tonight, Liam is taking things up a notch. Amy and the kids are in New Jersey for the second of a ten-week station in a new movie that she’s shooting. Also, it’s easier for the kids to spend time with their extended family instead of with Liam who is scrambling between six different projects. Liam is feeling lonely and Laura can tell as he wraps his arms around her waist backstage as she and Ashley are chatting vaguely about the projects they’re under NDA for. He hasn’t shaved since Amy isn’t home and his scruff singes her shoulder as he kisses her shoulder, leaning into her closely. She scratches his head and kisses his temple in response, noting in the back of her head Travis’ eyes zoning in on the pair of them.  


The radiant Matthew Mercer is ready for everything they throw at them from the beginning. Sam and Travis run off to the bar and the shenanigans and Liam and Laura can’t control their laughter. The farther the dynamic duo go, the more laughter that rings throughout the set. By the time that the crew is struggling to breathe, Liam’s full body is pushing flush with Laura’s as they laugh. As Matt tries to bring them back together, Liam doesn’t move away, but stays pressed against Laura.  


While they are all shopping, Laura rolls a Natural 20 and gets so many potions that Liam can’t contain his glee. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly as he laughs. He tucks his head against the crook of her neck and Laura can feel his heartbeat skipping quickly; she shrugs it off as elation at the moment. When she hugs him back a few shops later, his heart beat skips under her hands that she wraps up underneath his arms and up onto his chest. When she pulls away, Travis is rolling his eyes and whispering something to Ashley. The pair giggle as she glares at them.  


Matt would bring in the person that they were trying to hunt down in this episode. Liam takes her arm in nervousness as it is just Matt and Taliesin staring each other down in anger. He’s shaking as he leans into her, so she maneuvers her arm so that she can pat his thigh reassuringly. His breath hitches; if she hadn’t been fully aligned with him, she’d have missed it. She tests the boundaries by rubbing his thigh and pretending to be intently staring at her notes and her options. Liam tightens his grip, leans his forehead onto her shoulder and presses a kiss to the bone. He leaves his head there, his hot breath ghosting over her bare arms. She feels goosebumps begin to form on the back of her neck.  


Laura remembers all of her Rogue and Ranger rules and Liam beams at her in pride. He wraps his arm fully around her waist and pulls her close, so close that she’s almost in his lap. She honestly doesn’t care at this point, not when his strong, long fingers are dancing over the skin of her hips. Travis coughs and she turns to look at him; he raises his eyebrows just enough to communicate that he doesn’t care about their flirting, but the cameras are trained on them. She licks her lips and watches as her husband swallows thickly. Ashley leans over to him, her own hand on his leg, and whispers something that makes his eyes haze over for a brief moment. There is no question as to where the night is going.  


Laura gets a devastating 84 points of damage in before their foe wisps away in a flurry of arcane magic. Matt grins evilly and says they’re going to break, much to the chagrin of the players. Laura, Ashley, and Marisha spend the entire break analyzing their foe, turning over the spell that he used in their head. Matt chides them for meta-gaming as he saunters back towards his seat as the two-minute bell sounds. Ashley and Marisha chase after him as Laura begins to pour herself another drink. The emptiness of the room calms her until and hard-chested body boxes her into the counter.  


“God, you’re so amazing.”  


“Needy much, darling?” Laura has a hard time breaking out of the Vex voice in the middle of the game. Besides, it only spurs Liam on further, and the grind of his hips on her ass confirms it.  


“Forgive me for having a hard time resisting you,” Liam murmurs, dipping his scruff onto her neck and nipping. Laura sighs as she sets the bottle of wine down, tilting her neck for him to get easier access. “You’re just so beautiful.”  


“You’re so charming.”  


“It’s the truth.” His large hands pulse under the hem of her shirt as he sucks her earlobe into her ear. Her breath stops for a moment as his lithe fingers trace the top of her jeans. 

“I want to take you right here, against the counter. Claim you and make Travis watch as I make you come on my tongue.” Laura’s fingers turn white as she moans; she’s gripping onto the counter top so intensely her hands are beginning to grow numb. “You like that?” Liam teases. “The thought of Travis just watching me fuck you?”  


“Quit that shit and get in here!” Travis’ voice carries down the hallway.  


“You’re mine tonight,” Liam growls before vanishing. Laura is left throbbing and panting in the kitchen as Matt begins to welcome everyone back. 

 

Matt begins to wrap things up and Liam and Laura hastily begin to pack up their things. They’d been fondling each other for most of the night, under the table away from the camera’s line of sight. The rest of their group knows, because it is hard to resist Liam’s wide-eyed need and Laura’s flush and shifts. It’s affecting everyone, from the way that Sam has his arm draped over the back of Tal’s chair and Marisha is leaning into them something is clearing happening there. As the crew calls it for the night, Matt shoots a fake glare in their table’s direction.  


“You all make it very difficult to concentrate.”  


Laura shrugs as Liam vanishes from her side, as she is way more inclined to watch Ashley slip underneath the table and run her lithe hands up her husband’s clenching thighs. She scoots over as the crew walks away and she leans in, peppering kisses on his neck.  


“He’s too obvious,” Travis grunts.  


“Like you two aren’t?” Laura shoots back, slipping a hand under his shirt.  


“He was practically drooling over you.”  


“You’re just jealous.” Travis growls at her and yanks her in for a fierce kiss. It’s all teeth and harsh and claiming. He twists his lips from her mouth to land on her neck, purposefully sucking and biting a bruise into her neck. Laura lends a hand to Ashley who is undoing his pants and he pulls away with a groan as they both pull his hard and leaking cock out.  


“Don’t forget,” he hisses through his teeth. “You have a session tomorrow.” She hums and sucks a hickey into his neck at the same time Ashley wraps her sinful lips around him.  


“Lucky that you don’t. Enjoy your night,” she whispers into his ear as his head tilts back. She leaves her things where they are and snags her bag. 

The moment the door shuts to Liam’s new place, he is on her. He yanks at the green straps of her tank top, getting his lips on her sensitive collarbones. Laura’s head falls back against the hall with a thump, carding her fingers through his dark hair with a sigh. They’re illuminated only by the porch light that is shining through the top of the door and Laura is scrambling to get any sense of purchase of Liam’s body.  


“You’re so irresistible.”  


“Travis said you were drooling,” she chuckles as Liam drops to his knees.  


“He would know. He can never resist Ashley.” Laura’s retort is bitten back as he mouths at her through the crotch of her jeans. Her brain is short-circuiting as he’s unbuttoning and yanking her pants down and thumbing her clit through her panties. “God, so wet for me already,” Liam murmurs, licking a stripe up her leg.  


“That’s what happens when you tease,” her voice crackles as his fingers explore more.  


“Tease? Me? Never.” Laura’s head thumps against the wall as he licks a stripe up her underwear. He stops talking then, choosing to dive his tongue past her folds and into her heat.  


“Fuck, Liam,” Laura hisses. It’s sinful, the things he can do with his tongue; no one can resist him when he’s on his knees and Laura especially can’t handle the way he plays her like an instrument.  


He flicks his tongue over her clit, causing her to squeak and twitch. Liam takes advantage of the twitch to slide one of his shoulders under her leg to open her up for him. The change in angle has Laura carding her lithe fingers through his hair and tugging him the way she wants him. Liam moans at her control, which causes Laura to moan right back as the vibrations tickle her skin.  


“Do not stop,” she grits out between her teeth.  


Liam looks up at her as he obliges. Her hair that had been carefully pulled back throughout the game is beginning to come out of the ponytail and frame her flushed face. Laura’s tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip before she tugs it back into her mouth and bites down on her lips to keep from crying out too loudly. Liam smirks against her and takes it as a challenge. Right as Laura is beginning to whine, a rough tug on his hair drags Liam to his feet.  


“Bedroom. Now.”  


Liam is tugging her in the direction of the big bed on the second floor and they’re shedding clothes as they go. The moment they enter the room, Laura pins him to the wall and gets her lips on his neck.  


“Jesus,” Liam moans, pulling her body flush to his with his hands splaying wide over her back.  


“You’re such a tease,” she growls in a way that almost makes Liam collapse to the floor.  


“I’m a tactile person, so sue me,” his brain manages to spit out.  


“You were a tease tonight,” she insists, scraping her teeth against the junction of his neck and shoulder.  


“I’ve missed you,” he confesses, his dick coming to life by the warmth of Laura’s body on him. “It’s been weeks.”  


“We’ve all been busy, darling,” she whispers reassuringly. “You work too much.”  


“You say that too much,” he tries to counter. It trails off in a whimper as her hand wraps around his balls.  


“I’ve missed you too,” she says in his ear before suckling the lobe into her hot mouth.  


Liam takes that as the sign he needs to wrap his hands under her ass and lift as he spins them to press Laura up against the wall for more support as he holds her up. There will be no pretense in this first round. It’ll be quick and dirty and heavenly as it always is when they first come back together after too long apart. He sinks his cock into her tight pussy in one movement and Laura’s head thumps against the wall.  


“Gooooooooooood dammit,” Liam presses his forehead to her shoulder.  


“Dear God move,” Laura orders. He follows the orders, as he always does, and pistons his hips into her dripping mess. It’s so glorious to be inside her again and he chides himself for waiting so long since the last time. She and his wife are so different and so gorgeous and so wonderful that he can’t fathom how he got so lucky to have them both.  


His earlier work paid off as Laura is already keening in the way that she does when she’s close. The noise always sets something off in Liam and he can tell too that he’s falling faster and faster toward his end. He presses her further into the wall and releases his grip on her ass so he can press his thumb onto the bundle of nerves that makes her scream.  


It takes no time after that. She’s screaming his name as she comes around him and the tight flutter forces him to thrust once twice and he’s spilling into her, his eyes crossing and everything in his ears sounding like harp music. He makes sure that her feet are firmly on the ground before collapsing against her. They’re both breathing heavily and Liam’s arms are shaking a bit from the exertion they weren’t expecting.  


“That was…” Liam begins, trailing off to trying to find the word in his brain.  


“…just the warm-up.” Liam pulls back to see the evil glint in Laura’s eyes before she sinks to her knees.  


“You’re going to kill me,” he groans. At least I’ll die happy, he thinks as the sensitivity sensations pulse through him and blanks his brain.


End file.
